


#9 Blankly

by Error403HRD



Series: 1000 Prompts [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: .......".....Liet?"
Relationships: Lithuania & Poland (Hetalia)
Series: 1000 Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822279
Kudos: 2





	#9 Blankly

"Can you hear me?"

.

.

.

.

"Poland?"

.

.

.

.

"Poland what's wrong?"

.

.

.

.

"Poland please! Speak, blink, do something!"

.

.

.

.

"Lithuania, give it a rest."

.

.

.

.

"No! What's going on!?"

.

.

.

.

"His country's been destroyed."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You do realize that he'll come back. He hasn't faded. Just give him a few years."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Poland...."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lithuania, come on, let's get him to safety before one of those crazies finds us."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"....okay."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Poland?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Poland, please come back."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I miss you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're kind of an asshole, but...."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Please."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

".............."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"......"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

".....Liet?"

.

.

"POLAND!?"

.

"I lived bitch...."

.

.

.

.

"Liet. I might suffocate, let go."

.

"No! You absolute bastard!"

.

.

.

.

"I was waiting for you to start fading."

.

.

.

.

"You were unresponsive for a long time."

.

.

.

.

"I guess I was...."

.

"Fill me in on what I missed?"

"Of course. It should be safe for us now."

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it for the daily quota. According to Quotev this is 128 words, so can I get a pass for calling it a drabble?
> 
> Aside from that....I wasn't trying to make light of this event in history whatsoever. I just....it was the first thing that came to mind. And, it made sense. Since he's still alive...I'm very very sorry if I offended anyone. I even eliminated the accents to make it seem less lighthearted. If you take issue with this, tell me why and I'll do my best to fix it.


End file.
